


A Tiny Bit Of Matchmaking

by afteriwake



Series: Molly Madness Month - March 2017 [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Happy Ending For Sherlock, Jealous Sherlock, Lies, Mary Lies, Mary Ships It, Matchmaker Mary, Matchmaking, POV Mary Morstan, Sherlock Has A Crush, Sherlock Series 4 Spoilers, Sherlock is a Good Godfather, Surprised Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Mary knows her past is catching up to her, and before it does, she wants to make sure that Sherlock and Molly know at least some of the happiness she has felt...even if it means a little bit of deceit to get Sherlock to realize what’s in front of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ages ago I got an anonymous prompt on my Tumblr (" _Mary tells Sherlock that if anything should happen to her that she would like Molly to be the legal guardian to the Watson's child. {Of course she's just kidding} she tells him that both Molly and John agree to this arrangement. This eventually gets Sherlock in a bad mood because he's been trying to get back on Molly's good side for a while now, but here she is agreeing to be someone else's mother and yet not being in a relationship with him_ ") that I wasn't sure how to answer until series 4 aired and Sherlock and Molly became Rosie's godparents. Then it became much, _much_ easier to imagine, especially with Mary being happy being married and having a child and being so close to Sherlock. I was quite happy when **morbidmegz** claimed this in one of my prompt claims because it finally gave me the motivation to write this.

Something had to be done.

It had been some time since the christening, since Sherlock and Molly had agreed to become Rosie’s godparents. And she knew there was a very good chance that her time in London, with her husband and daughter and all the other people she loved, could be quite short. Her past was catching up to her faster than she would like, and she wasn’t sure she could outrun it, not without the people she had grown to love being hurt in the process, and that was something she absolutely refused to do. Better she leave or die than a hair on any of their heads be harmed.

But she had some time, enough to get things through certain thick skulls that the future was brighter if it was shared with someone you loved, and that a certain someone was in reach if he’d pull his head out of his arse and just _look_. And Mary Watson thought she had _just_ the idea of how to do that…

**\---**

Sherlock always took Rosie when he came over. Mary wasn’t even sure if he noticed it, that it was his first move to go to his goddaughter now that he wasn’t on his mobile all the time, but that was the plain truth of it. Oh, he loved this little girl, so this part of the plan was probably going to break his heart.

Still, what needed to be done needed to be done.

“So John and I have been putting our affairs in order,” Mary said, beginning to serve them both tea. She’d made sure there were ginger nuts there but somehow she doubted he would touch them. Or who knew? Maybe he’d eat them all. She wasn’t sure. “It never hurts to be careful.”

“I suppose not,” he said, looking down at Rosie, letting her play with his finger, which she had a good time grasping and trying to gnaw on.

“We’ve decided, while you and Molly are both godparents, it might be best if legal and physical custody went to Molly,” she said, trying to break it as gently as she could. Still, Sherlock’s head snapped up to look at her and his eyes were as wide as he had ever seen them. “With all that room she has the proper space to care for a child, and she can have set hours at her job. She and John have agreed, of course, but we wanted to make sure you knew.”

“She can’t raise Rosie without me,” he said. “As her godfather, I have a say.”

“Of course you do, dear,” Mary said, patting his knee when she set his tea on the table next to him. “I mean, she’ll make the final decisions, of course, but she does value your input. And until she gets engaged again and eventually married and has a husband, I’m sure it will be the most important.”

His eyes narrowed at Mary. “Is Gavin making advances towards her?” he asked.

“Not that I’m aware of,” Mary said, going to the tea service she’d brought out and getting her own tea. “I mean, she has mentioned since the engagement ended and she stopped dressing so cutesy there’s been interest, but I’m sure it’s not going anywhere.” She waved her hand as she sat down. “Not with Greg, I mean, but other men.”

“Who?” he asked. “Names, please.”

“I’m not even sure,” Mary said, taking a sip of tea to hide her smile. “I don’t think it’s _serious_ interest, really. No one she’s told me by name at least. I mean, sometimes there’s extra portions of her food, free coffees, free drinks when she goes out with her friends...things like that.”

He scowled at that. “So I suppose I should bribe her to get back on her good side,” he muttered.

“I don’t think bringing her a coffee every so often would hurt,” Mary said. “Or taking her to lunch for no real reason and _you_ paying for it. Or maybe seeing a film together after a long day?”

“Dates,” he spat out.

“You _are_ interested, Sherlock,” she said, dropping the teasing tone. “It’s plainly written all over your face right now. You’re nearly green with jealousy.”

He pursed his lips together, scowling at Mary, and then he seemed to deflate. “I...care. But I don’t deserve her. She’s done so much, without asking anything in return, and all I do is use her and in the past, I’ve mistreated her as well. I doubt she still cares, not after I ended her engagement.”

Mary raised an eyebrow at that. Oh, she knew the story behind that, of Sherlock using her bedroom as a bolt hole and timing an exit in nothing but his pants while Molly was asleep in the guest bedroom for the full view of Tom. The row that had caused had been extraordinary and had been the death knell of Molly and Tom’s relationship. And yet she also knew Molly may have forgiven him soon afterward if it hadn’t been for Janine’s tabloid story. Things had settled between them since he was allowed his second chance to stay in London, but it was still a bit icy at times. But she knew that through it all, Molly still loved him. And she would admit it, too, if he told her this, simply, with no airs of needing anything from her or wanting anything more than her returned affection.

She set her tea down and went to him, picking Rosie up off his lap. He looked up in surprise. “Molly deserves to hear what you just told me, and when you tell her, if you tell her the same way, I expect you’ll find, in fact, she does still care. A great deal.”

“You’re sure?” Sherlock asked, standing up.

Mary nodded, and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. “I may have fibbed about the guardian thing, but on this I’m telling the truth.” He shook his head at her, giving her a small grin as he realized he had been fooled but for a good cause, and went to get his coat. “Tell me how it goes!” she called after him as he left.

**\---**

The next morning as she was tending to Rosie and making breakfast, her mobile’s text alert went off. She saw it was from Sherlock and opened the message. _Went to Molly’s. Told her. Stayed over. Just left. SH_

She smiled at that message and then entered her reply. _Same bed?_

It didn’t take long for him to answer. _Yes. SH_

Mary set down her mobile and grinned at her daughter in her high chair. “Well, Rosie dear, looks like your Aunt Molly and Uncle Sherlock might have things taken care of on their own. Hopefully it will stick.” And she hoped it did, just in case she wasn’t there to see it. After all, those two deserved happiness too.


End file.
